


ghost stories

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Hikari Gakuen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: kasumi wakai's reputation precedes her.





	

"Did you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"Well, there's a rumor that the fourth music room is haunted! That a girl died there, playing the cello before finals."  
"Ahhh, shut up! Don't say that!"

Chika smiles at Misaki and Hana's squabble, before tapping Ayaka's shoulder. She leans in to whisper, brunette curls a curtain covering their secret.

"It's probably just Kasumi-san. Some first year must have heard her play."

Ayaka mumbles, _yes, of course_ , but her voice is unconvincing and her lips are losing color faster than a fall leaf's descent.

"Oh, are you scared of ghosts, Aya-chan?"

"Ahaha...of course not, who would be, they're not real..."

Hana and Misaki forget all about their ghost story. They each flank Ayaka's sides and lean in really close. Chika almost wants to warm her, but her flushed expression is awfully cute, as a giant BOO! shakes the air, and Ayaka jumps a mile out of her skin.

"You, all of you---are the worst! I'll be heading back to class first."

Ayaka stalks off, hands rolled into fists, her wine red hair sways like an afterimage. Hana and Misaki send their _goodbye, Chi-senpai!_ and wave with their entire bodies. They chase after Ayaka and leave Chika alone, next to the shoe lockers.

She tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear and clasps her hands behind her back. She walks a straight line into the main hallway, takes a left and drifts past classrooms and practice rooms, she makes sure to slow her pace when she finds music room four. There's a loud clang, and then a string of curses. The piano keys lurch and whine, and a string quartet condensed into one bass and violin. 

"Leave."  
"I'll be on my way."

Chika dips behind a hallway, careful not to make a sound when Kasumi Wakai leaves the music room behind, dripping in dark threads, a long shadow follows her. Her raven hair and pale skin made her one of the most talked about girls in their class but her persistence in decorating every outfit with spiderweb lace and carting a parasol with little critters dangling, well...a girl like that made an impression. Chika does her best to remain polite, but other than that, they don't talk very much.

Chika doesn't see her anymore, as Kasumi goes deeper into the school.

Chika finally knocks on the door.

"What?"

It's loud and irritated and Chika walks in, leaning against the door frame.

Music room four belongs to _poco a poco_ , but it is Haruka Abe's realm. It is her kingdom, she rules it with her court. They take care of her, really, everyone knows. The room has metal stands all over the place, askew and toppled over. There's unfinished pieces in a complete disorder, and the current composition Haruka worked on, there were scribbles in red and blue ink on a staff already packed with black notes. Haruka's covered in ink stains and paper cuts but her honey colored hair is still up in a sloppy bun, held together with two pencils.

"What?"

Again, more forceful until she looks up at Chika with bags under her eyes and pallid skin.

"Oh."

She tries to compose herself, slap life back into her face. Chika waves her hand.

"Really, Haru-chan. It's fine."

She smiles softly and Haruka pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Is there something I can help you with, ...Chika-san?"

"It is nothing in particular. I heard your cellist was the subject of ghost stories."

An exasperated sigh followed by a weary attempt to stand. Once she's up on her feet, Haruka gives Chika a pointed stare.

"That's her character, it fits. Especially with halloween coming soon, ghost stories are common amongst the younger girls." She stretches her arms out and tilts her head back.

"Even Momo is talking about it. We couldn't get her to start tuning her viola until she was done."

"Is everything okay?"

Haruka picks up her papers and dumps them on a table, she unclasps her violin case and examines the bow and then plucks the strings. Once she's satisfied, she perfects her form, chin pressed against the guard and arm ready. Chika arches a brow as a terrible screech comes out of the prodigy.

"I can't focus with you in the room. Thank you for your concern. But consider using that for yourself."

Haruka doesn't look at her as Chika sighs and walks away. She fixes her uniform, picks at her cardigan and pats down her skirt.

Fine, fine.  
She knows it's not her place.

.

Haruka almost feels bad for being so rude, but the sounds coming from her violin, the noise, it was harsh and cold and metallic. She has had to stop herself from throwing a fit and destroying the offending piece. She has to put her darling back down into the case before she pulls at her hair. Haruka slumps down and sits, defeated.

It all started yesterday, when she heard the music. The music. beautiful music, the richest sound, it melted in the air and tasted like honey. She wanted it so bad, she wanted to compose for the god who graced her music room. She wanted to feel the music in her skin, feel it through her bones, she bit her tongue and left before it could stop, before it could destroy her dream.

She's been trying to mimic the piece all morning, and the moment she felt a breakthrough--

"God."

Kasumi's intervention ruined her train of thought, her night song. On the verge of reaching climax, the richness of her cello swallowed whatever her violin was spitting out and overtook it. It was a dangerous reaction and left Haruka livid, and Kasumi as easy going as ever. she came into her typhoon and leaned in, close enough to kiss. Dark hair cascaded down and Haruka, all she had to do was say yes.

  
So she said no. She said leave. She said get out if you're going to play, I will see you at practice when you're serious.

Kasumi smiled, softly and kindly, if you need anything I'll be here for you, even if you shut me out. She said all those things without opening her mouth. Her music, it said all of this and more.

Haruka knows the ghost of music room four.

Chika's warning meant nothing to her.

She picks up her violin. She will finish her piece. She will finish her work before halloween, before the recital, before the show, god, she will finish it even if she dies before the final note.

.

"Did you hear? About the band geeks?"

Asuka rolls her eyes. Her headphones fall nicely around her neck and Ran slings an arm over her shoulder, happy (not that she'd admit it) that Asuka's decided to pay attention.

"What about them?"

They walk together to independent practice, near the bleachers, carting their instruments and portable amps.

"Their new song," Ran says. "Boss said it's called 'veuve noire'."

"Is that another language? Do they have enough time to research fancy stuff like that?"

Ran laughs at that, and Asuka buries her nose deeper into her scarves, ears tinged red. Backs to the school, they crack jokes at others' expense, but it doesn't stop them from pulling up a dictionary.

.

("It means black widow.")

 

**Author's Note:**

> late birthday gift i'm so sorry jackie lmfao


End file.
